tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 9
* Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=4 September - 25 November 2005 |previous=Series 8 |next=Series 10 }} The ninth series of Thomas & Friends was first broadcast in September 2005. The series was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. It ran for twenty-six episodes. Production Series 9 was filmed around the time HiT Entertainment had put themselves for sale because of straining toy firms. Private equity investment group Apax Partners decided to purchase HiT to save them from any possible downfall. 2005 was also the same year that included the hiring of Sharon Miller as she was enlisted to be Script Editor. Episodes Songs :Everything we share :We care for one another We're a team... |02-1 = CallingAllEngines!510.png |02-2 = Brave |02-3 = Ed Welch |02-4 = 11 November 2005 (UK) |02-5 = :There are times to be brave and times to be strong, :when you are lost and you're all alone... |03-1 = FlourPower1.png |03-2 = Day and Night |03-3 = Ed Welch |03-4 = 14 October 2005 (UK) |03-5 = :﻿As the day dawns fine and the sun beam shines, :It's the start of another day... |04-1 = ThomasAndTheCircus93.png |04-2 = Party Time |04-3 = Ed Welch |04-4 = 23rd September 2005 (UK) |04-5 = :We can meet you at the station :Take you to a celebration... |05-1 = Pride6.png |05-2 = Pride |05-3 = Ed Welch |05-4 = 28 October 2005 (UK) |05-5 = :Whatever we do, we do it well :because we all decide... |06-1 = HenryandtheFlagpole46.png |06-2 = Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor |06-3 = Ed Welch |06-4 = 25 November 2005 (UK) |06-5 = :Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. :Changing as the seasons come and go... |07-1 = Togetherness10.png |07-2 = Togetherness |07-3 = Ed Welch |07-4 = 6 May 2008 (US; DVD) |07-5 = :Working, working, working together :Huff and puff through all sorts of weather... }} Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * The Dockyard Manager * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * The Dairy Manager * The Abbey Stationmaster * The Dryaw Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Peel Stationmaster * The Signalman * Dowager Hatt * Lady Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * The Photographer * Some Workmen (do not speak) * Henrietta * George * Caroline * The Horrid Lorries (cameo) * Butch * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Lord Callan * The Storyteller * The Lighthouse Keeper (cameo) * City of Truro (picture cameo) * Arthur * Derek * Elizabeth (music video cameo) * Jem Cole * Toad * Allicia Botti * The Duke of Boxford (learning segment) * The Tailor Characters Introduced * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * The Baker * The Famous Artist * The School Choir * Proteus * Duchess of Hamilton Half Hour Format When Series 9 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse, the airings were paired with not just Series 7 episodes, but even some Series 6 episodes which were originally narrated by Alec Baldwin and re-dubbed by Michael Brandon in the US, with Michael Angelis re-dubbing his narrations in the UK. In the Series 6 episodes, music was also re-dubbed with music from episodes produced by HiT Entertainment as well. In the beginning of the Nick Jr. airings in the UK, an opening when Thomas' crew gets him ready for another day's work and an ending when Thomas' crew cleans him after a day's work was added. Colour (UK)/Color (US) * Percy and the Oil Painting * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James * James and the Red Balloon * Learning Segment: Same Colour * Thomas and the Rainbow Caring/Taking Care * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Song: Buffer Up and Share * Spotless Record * Learning Segment: Thomas and the Shape Bridge * Mighty Mac Respect * Molly's Special Special * Learning Segment: Getting to the Washdown * Edward the Really Useful Engine * Learning Segment: Emily Respects * Respect for Gordon Celebration * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Song: Party Time * Learning Segment: Which Load for Which Party? * Harold and the Flying Horse * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Gordon * Tuneful Toots Achievement * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Learning Segment: Which Load to Which Station? * Something Fishy * Learning Segment: What Route Should Thomas Take? * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Change * Thomas and the New Engine * Learning Segment: Changing Sounds * Learning Segment: What's New at the Station? * Bulgy Rides Again * Learning Segment: Getting to Bluff's Cove * Toby Feels Left Out Night and Day * Thomas Tries his Best * Song: Day and Night * Learning Segment: Seeing in the Dark * No Sleep for Cranky * Learning Segment: Percy in the Dark * The Magic Lamp Shapes * Thomas and the Statue * Learning Segment: What is Thomas Thinking of? * Toby's Windmill * Learning Segment: Which Load for Which Route? * Henry and the Flagpole Pride * Emily Knows Best * Song: Pride * Learning Segment: What Makes Thomas Happy? * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Learning Segment: Which Engine for Which Job? * Thomas' Day Off Lost and Found * Thomas' New Trucks * Learning Segment: Job Destinations * Toby Had a Little Lamb * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: Where can Neville find Salty? * Duncan And The Old Mine Bravery * Bold and Brave * Song: Brave * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - James * Fergus Breaks the Rules * Learning Segment: Knowing What to do * Skarloey The Brave Loyalty * Saving Edward * Learning Segment: Fixing the Engines * A Bad Day for Harold * Learning Segment: Being Kind * Thomas and The Golden Eagle Seasons * Keeping Up with James * Song: Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Learning Segment: What can Cool Down Thomas? * Edward's Brass Band * Learning Segment: Cool Down Delivery * Flour Power Trivia * This is the last series of a few things: ** The last series in which the half hour formats feature episodes directed by David Mittion. ** The last series to have any of its episodes released on VHS in the US. ** The last series to be narrated by Daniel Vulcu in Romania and Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland. * Rusty was referred to as a female in early American narrations of Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine that broadcast on PBS Kids. This was corrected in later airings and on the DVD releases. * This was Sharon Miller's first series as part of the writing team and as script editor. She later became the first head writer in the twelfth series. * A large-scale model of Thomas was built for when he interacted with the Narrow Gauge Engines. * This marks the only series Simon A. Brown was apart of the writing team. * This series marks the first for several things: ** The first series where Thomas appears in every episode, albeit not speaking in all of them. ** The first series to air on Milkshake in 2006-2007. ** The first series where the title cards are read aloud by the narrator including some of Series 6 and 7. However, a few US episodes did not have their titles read aloud in the Thomas and the Toy Workshop US DVD. ** The first series in which Arthur, Murdoch, Spencer, Elizabeth and Jem Cole do not appear since their introductions. However, Elizabeth and Jem Cole make appearances in music videos, as does Arthur in a DVD game. ** The first series in which Maron station does not appear since its return in the sixth series. ** The first series produced by HiT Entertainment under ownership of Apax Partners. ** Marc Seal's first series as Additional Material Written. de:Staffel 9 es:Temporada 9 he:העונה התשיעית ja:第9シーズン pl:Seria 9 ru:Сезон 9 zh:第9季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series